Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel and potent dispersants for use in lubricating oils and which do not degrade the elastomer seals of internal combustion engines.
With the introduction of four cylinder internal combustion engines which must operate at high speeds to produce the required torque output, it has become increasingly difficult to provide a satisfactory dispersant lubricating oil composition.
An attendant problem facing the lubricant manufacturer is that of seal deterioration in the engine. All internal combustion engines use elastomer seals particularly the so-called "Viton" seals in their assembly. These seals are very susceptible to deterioration by the lubricating oil. A lubricating oil composition that seriously degrades the elastomer seals in an engine as evidenced in an elastomer bend test is unacceptable to an engine manufacturer and has limited marketability.